


Frilly Bows

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Merry Zarcmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Zarc thinks about Christmas and how this one was different from others.





	Frilly Bows

December 25th was a hellish day. At least for Zarc. A romantic holiday where lovers would frolic in the snow, hold hands to exchange warmth and shared kisses under the mistletoe. It was disgusting and aggravating – simply reminding him of his own loneliness.

Not to mention that it was his birthday.

Another reason for his annoyance. Every year as he tried to enjoy a nice dinner or a movie, he was reminded from the giggling and cooing and the nauseating displays in front of him. Zarc had grown to hate his birthday so much – ironic really that he was born on such a romantic holiday. Maybe if he was elsewhere in the world, he’d be hailed as the savior of men and wouldn’t be subjected to the same yearly bullshit.

That was, until he met Akaba Ray. There was something about her that completely infuriated him about their very first meeting. Maybe it was her wiping the floor with him on their first duel and mocked him for being a sore loser, but he couldn’t get her out of his mind. The match led to light-hearted teasing and unofficial duels, leading to coffee and a date… their first kiss.

Now he couldn’t remember what loneliness felt like. Not when Ray wanted to spend Christmas with him… to give him a fun birthday, she said.

Zarc had no complaints. Not when she pushed him down on the couch and sat down atop of him. Or when their bodies were pressed together and her fingers sliding under his shirt. Even when Zarc pulled at the strap for her robe, watching the cloth fall from her shoulders and drape around her waist. Ray bit her lip, her nails slightly tugging on a loose button on his shirt as he just stared.

It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex nor the first time he’d seen her naked or barely dressed in some slinky lingerie. Hell, what she had one had to be one of the least sexy things he’d ever seen on her body. Black, thigh-high stockings with pink bows at the top, black panties held together with pink bows at the side… even her lacy bra wasn’t spared the treatment of a silly bow.

“… you look like a cake ornament.” He had to say the truth – it looked incredibly silly on her. It wasn’t so much of a mood killer, but it made him chuckle as he raised his hand and teased at the bow on her lacy bra.

Ray blushed and huffed as she continued to fiddle with the button. “I was trying to look nice for you!”

“Eh? You always look nice though.”

She looked nicer in other outfits. Hell, she didn’t even look overly comfortable – it wasn’t so much her style. Why was she…?

Ray squirmed slightly atop of him, her blush deepening as it spread from the tips of her ears to her cheeks and spreading down her neck. It almost seemed her entire being was racked with embarrassment. “It’s Christmas, Zarc… I’m supposed to give you a gift.”

The disbelief on his face was evident and he could hardly understand. But sadly, his confusion didn’t help her current frame of mind as he watched her continue to squirm in discomfort. Now she just looked… almost put off.

“Gifts come with bows…” Her voice was low as she practically muttered her little hint. Zarc’s eyes widened and felt his chest tighten. She was… “Aren’t you going to unwrap your gift?”

Every year, Zarc had watched others receive gifts from their loved ones. Whether it be for a loving holiday or a birthday, he always saw gifts from afar. He never had such luck. Every Christmas had been spent alone. He had never been given a gift before.

How could he not stare at her with reverence as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a searing kiss – mustering as much love and passion and sheer desire he felt for her in this moment?

Ray was his first gift.

And he’d enjoy unwrapping her.


End file.
